Archiv/2017/06
link=Community-Portal|center Herzlich Willkommen zu einer brandneuen Ausgabe der Community-News. Während die einen schon entspannt ihren Sommerurlaub oder die Ferien genießen können, waren wir fleißig und haben für euch die Highlights des vergangenen Junis zusammengefasst. Das war im Juni so los Die wohl größte Neuigkeit in diesem Monat war die Einführung des neuen Seiten- und Artikelkopf-Designs, das am 13. Juni global eingeführt wurde. Diese Änderung sorgt für ein moderneres Aussehen der Wikis. Damit global FANDOM-Wikis als solche erkannt werden, sind die meisten Anpassungen am neuen Header verboten (siehe Hilfe:Richtlinien bei Anpassungen). Über den Theme-Designer kann u. a. die Farbe der Navigation und das angezeigte Logo geändert werden. Passend zum Filmstart von Wonder Woman hat Spinelli für das DC-Kinofilme Wiki ein Wonder-Woman-Quiz erstellt, in dem ihr euer Wissen testen könnt. Außerdem hat sie das Animal Kingdom Wiki für den deutschen Serienstart aufbereitet und zusammen mit Springteufel am Orange is the New Black Wiki gewerkelt. Dort wurde der Start der 5. Staffel mit einem Charakter-Quiz eingeläutet. Video-News left|520pxAuch heute gibt es die Community-News wieder als Video (sogar mit Untertitel). Darin stellt euch Tony einige unserer Rubriken vor. Damit es nicht komplett dem geschriebenen Inhalt entspricht, werden nur einige Themen aus dem gesamten Blog vorgestellt, die dafür auch etwas ausführlicher beleuchtet werden, als hier. Technische Neuerungen * Es wurden einige Verbesserungen des Zauberworts übernommen bzw. nachgezogen, was die Verwendung der Parameter all, pages, subcats und files erlaubt. Nähere Informationen zur Anwendung findest du in der Dokumentation. * Wird in den Diskussionen eine Seite verlinkt, in deren Metadaten kein primäres Bild festgelegt wurde, wird die verlinkte Seite nach einem passenden Bild durchsucht und dieses als Vorschaubild verwendet. * Die überarbeiteten Seiten- und Artikel-Kopfbereiche wurden veröffentlicht. **Admins können die Farbe des Kopfbereichs im Theme-Designer nun unabhängig von den Farben der Schaltflächen einstellen. **Sollte ein Wiki-Logo kleiner als 250px sein, wird die Position des Wiki-Namen und der lokalen Navigation entsprechend angepasst. **Es ist nicht länger erlaubt, den neuen Kopfbereich via lokalem CSS und JavaScript anzupassen (ausgenommen ist das „Bearbeiten“-Dropdown-Menü). Über das persönliche CSS und JavaScript ist dies jedoch weiterhin möglich. * In den Diskussionen ist die Option zum Wiederherstellen eines gelöschten Beitrags nun einfacher zu erreichen, als grünes Icon oben rechts auf Beiträgen. * Die Option „Erstellung von Benutzerkonten verhindern“ auf Spezial:Sperren wurde entfernt. Diese Option war seit langer Zeit wirkungslos, da das Erstellen von Benutzerkonten global passiert und lokale Sperren es nicht beeinflussen können. * In den Diskussionen können Admins und Moderatoren über einen Schalter in der Benutzeroberfläche bereits gelöschte Beiträge aus- und wieder einblenden. * FANDOM unterstützt nun IPv6. * Die Menüoption im Chat, mit der anderen Nutzern Chatmoderator-Status gegeben werden kann, wurde entfernt. Über Spezial:Benutzerrechte können Rechte weiterhin angepasst werden. Mehr erfahren... Blog-Highlights 1 Jahr Entertainment-Newsteam Über 365 Tage bietet das Entertainment-Newsteam allen Lesern spannende Blogs aus der großen Welt des Entertainments an. Feiert gemeinsam mit den Mitgliedern des Teams und genießt den Rückblick auf das bisher erreichte: 1 Jahr Entertainment-Newsteam. Kostenfrei und legal Anime-Perlen schauen - So geht's Panda-Nin erklärt euch in seinem Blog im Animanga Wiki, wie ihr ganz einfach kostenfrei und ganz legal die besten Animeserien anschauen könnt: Kostenfrei und legal Anime-Perlen schauen - So geht's. Synchron-Special Unser vielseitig erprobte Aki-chan86 hat sich in einem Spezial in der Moviepedia den bekannten Stimmen ohne Gesichter gewidmet. Geht mit ihr zusammen auf eine Reise von bekannten Darstellern und deren Synchronstimmen und erfahrt etwas über die Geschichte der Synchronarbeit: Synchron-Special. Vorschau & Highlights der E3 Gaming-Experte Wild Hog zeigte uns in seinem Blog über die Electronic Entertainment Expo, wo Hersteller in diesem Jahr die Schwerpunkte gesetzt haben und wieso Nintendo wieder nicht vertreten sein wird. Nach der Expo folgte eine Zusammenfassung der der Gaming Task Force mit einem Rückblick auf ihre ganz persönlichen Highlights: Die 3 Ws zur E3 und E3 Highlights der FANDOM-Gaming-Task-Force. Sommerfilme 2017 - Teil 1 Kurz vor dem kalendarischen Sommeranfang präsentierte uns die popkornsüchtige und fabelhafte Spinelli313 den ersten Teil der Filmhighlights im Sommer. Der bunte Mix verspricht leichte Kost für den Kopf, viel Arbeit fürs Zwerchfell und große Augen: Sommerfilme 2017 Teil 1. Vorgestellter FANDOM-Autor: Meister-Keks95 Mira Laime stellte uns Meister-Keks95 vor. Wie sein Leben vom kleinen Krümel zum großen Keks verlief und was die Jedipedia damit zu tun hat, könnt ihr in seinem Interview zum vorgestellten FANDOM-Autor nachlesen: Vorgestellter FANDOM-Autor:Meister-Keks95. Editathons - Eine funktionierende Strategie? Noobius stellte uns in seinem Blog den Begriff „Editathons“ vor und erklärte uns, was hinter diesem, auf FANDOM noch recht unbekannten, Phänomen steckt: Editathons - Eine funktionierende Strategie?. Vorgestelltes Wiki: Narutopedia Unsere Community-Support-Managerin Mira Laime stellte uns gemeinsam mit dem Admin Sin007 die Narutopedia vor. So erfahrt ihr nicht nur, worum es in der Narutopedia inhaltlich geht, sondern auch, wie es um die Zukunft des Wikis nach der der Ausstrahlung der letzten Folge steht:Vorgestelltes Wiki: Narutopedia. Final Fantasy Tactics - 20 Jahre Abenteuer in Ivalice Neben den 15 Spielen von Final Fantasy, wurde 1997 mit der Final-Fantasy-Tactics-Spielreihe begonnen, die nicht als reines Rollenspiel angelegt war, sondern mehr als Strategiespiel einzuordnen ist. Vanyar21 erinnert in ihrem Blog an die Geschichten und Inhalte der drei Tactics-Teile: Final Fantasy Tactics - 20 Jahre Abenteuer in Ivalice. Venom + Silver & Black als Teil des MCU Unser Marvelmaniac Captain Schlabberhose erklärte uns in seinem Blog, wieso Spiderman-Bösewicht Venom in einem gar nicht so weit entfernten Filmuniversum von Silver & Black lebt und welche Fortsetzungen und Sequals uns demnächst erwarten könnten: Venom + Silver & Black als Teil des MCU. Monty Arnold - Die Stimme hinter Rufus, Cletus & Argus Mr. J. Bleistift hatte das Glück, ein Gespräch mit dem Synchronsprecher Monty Arnold führen zu können, der u. a. den leicht schrulligen und meist übel gelaunten Hauptcharakter Rufus der Deponia-Reihe seine Stimme lieh: Monty Arnold - Die Stimme hinter Rufus, Cletus & Argus. Auf dem FANDOM-Bauernhof: Insights Der Sommer steht vor der Tür. Die Vögel zwitschern den ganzen Tag freudig ihre Lieder, die meisten Tiere verbringen die lauen Sommernächte auf der Weide und Bauer Wik hat alle Hände voll zu tun, die anstehenden Aufgaben zu erfüllen. Die Tiere wollen gefüttert werden, die Äcker wollen bestellt werden und auch das Gemüse muss täglich frisch geerntet und am hofeigenen Marktstand verkauft werden. Auch die Kühe verlangen täglich zweimal danach, gemolken zu werden und das Gras vor Bauer Wiks Gutshaus, könnte auch wieder gemäht werden. Es gibt sehr viel zu tun. thumb|300pxUm den Überblick für sich und seine Helfer zu behalten, hat Bauer Wik einen Plan geschrieben, in dem alle wichtigen Aufgaben, die zu erledigen sind, aufgelistet sind. Sobald eine Aufgabe erledigt wurde, wird sie vom Plan weggewischt und er widmet sich der nächsten Aufgabe. So ist sichergestellt, dass auch Arbeiten, die unter Umständen schlecht planbar sind, nicht vergessen werden und alle genau wissen, welche Arbeiten noch zu erledigen sind. Bei FANDOM gibt es auch eine Art Plan für jedes Wiki, in dem ihr nachschauen könnt, welche Aufgaben noch erledigt werden müssen. Es zwingt euch natürlich niemand dazu, diese Aufgaben zu erledigen, aber so erhaltet ihr einen guten Einblick, welche offene Punkte ein Wiki, neben evtl. fehlenden Inhalten noch aufweist. Mit der Funktion „Insights“ habt ihr auf einen Blick alle Seiten im Überblick, die noch etwas Unterstützung benötigen. Insgesamt findet ihr dort acht Listen: * Vorlagen ohne Klassifizierung * Nicht-portable Infoboxen * Beliebte Seiten (eine Liste der beliebtesten Seiten gemessen an den Aufrufen) * Seiten ohne Kategorien * Seiten ohne Bilder * Seiten ohne Links * Fehlende Seiten („Redlinks“) * Seiten ohne Infobox So kann sich jeder in einem neuen oder oft genutzten Wiki einen schnellen Überblick darüber verschaffen, wo es noch größere Baustellen gibt. Zusätzlich haben einige Wikis auch eigene To-Do-Listen, die sich aber vorwiegend um inhaltliche Dinge drehen. Eine weitere To-Do-Liste findet man auf der Community-Seite. Solltest du also einmal nicht genau wissen, wie du einem Wiki helfen kannst, schau doch mal in die Insights und vielleicht findest du eine Seite, die du mit einem Bild oder einem Link ergänzen kannst, oder du wirfst einen Blick auf die fehlenden Seiten und verfasst eine neue Artikelseite. Neuerscheinungen und Wiederauflagen Spiele Rückblick Juni= Rückblick Juni *02. Juni 2017: Tekken 7 Tekken Wiki *09. Juni 2017: Dirt 4 *20. Juni 2017: Final Fantasy 14 Online: Stormblood Final Fantasy Almanach |-| Vorschau Juli= Vorschau Juli *25. Juli 2017: Fortnite *25. Juli 2017: Pyre Serien / TV-Shows Rückblick Juni= Rückblick Juni * 04. Juni 2017: Sherlock Staffel 4 startet auf ARD Sherlock Holmes Wiki * 07. Juni 2017: Blaumacher Staffel 1 startet auf ZDF_neo !SERIENSTART! * 12. Juni 2017: Rush Hour Staffel 1 startet auf Sat.1 !SERIENSTART! * 14. Juni 2017: Monday Mornings Staffel 1 startet auf Super RTL !SERIENSTART! * 14. Juni 2017: Queen of South Staffel 1 startet auf DMAX !SERIENSTART! * 17. Juni 2017: Star Wars Rebels Staffel 3 startet auf Disney Channel Jedipedia * 19. Juni 2017: MacGyver 2016 Staffel 1 startet auf Sat.1 !SERIENSTART! * 19. Juni 2017: Scorpion Fortsetzung von Staffel 2 auf Sat.1 Scorpion Wikia * 26. Juni 2017: Vikings Staffel 4 startet auf ProSieben MAXX Vikings Wiki * 27. Juni 2017: The Flash Staffel 3 startet auf ProSieben The Flash Wiki * 27. Juni 2017: The Mick Staffel 1 startet auf ProSieben !SERIENSTART! * 30. Juni 2017: Death in Paradise Staffel 6 startet auf ZDF_neo |-| Vorschau Juli= Vorschau Juli * 01. Juli 2017: Rosewood Staffel 1 startet auf Kabel 1 !SERIENSTART! * 01. Juli 2017: The good Place Staffel 1 startet auf Kabel 1 !SERIENSTART! * 05. Juli 2017: How To Get Away with Murder Staffel 3 startet auf VOX HTGAWM-Wikia * 05. Juli 2017: Scorpion Staffel 3 startet auf ProSieben FUN Scorpion-Wikia * 10. Juli 2017: One Piece Staffel 15 startet auf ProSieben MAXX OnePiecePedia * 12. Juli 2017: Mom Staffel 4 startet auf ProSieben FUN * 19. Juli 2017: Pure Genius Staffel 1 startet auf ProSieben !SERIENSTART! * 19. Juli 2017: Profilage Staffel 7 startet auf Sat.1 * 20. Juli 2017: Scream Queens Staffel 2 startet auf Sixx * 20. Juli 2017: The Originals Staffel 4 startet auf Sixx The Originals Spin-Off Wiki * 27. Juli 2017: Mom Staffel 3 startet auf ProSieben * 27. Juli 2017: Vikings Fortsetzung von Staffel 4 auf ProSieben FUN Vikings Wiki |-| Vorschau Juli Streaming/Pay-TV= Vorschau Juni Streaming/Pay-TV * 07. Juli 2017: Longmire Staffel 4 startet auf FOX * 10. Juli 2017: Dark Matter Staffel 3 startet auf SyFy * 11. Juli 2017: Will Staffel 1 startet auf TNT Serie !SERIENSTART! * 14. Juli 2017: Friends from College Staffel 1 startet auf NETFLIX !SERIENSTART! * 14. Juli 2017: Marvel's Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. Staffel 4 startet auf RTL Crime Agents of Shield Wikia * 18. Juli 2017: Bates Motel Staffel 5 startet auf Universal Channel Bates Motel Wiki * 18. Juli 2017: Criminal Minds Fortsetzung der 12. Staffel auf Sat.1 emotions Criminal Minds Wiki * 22. Juli 2017: From Dusk Till Dawn Staffel 1 startet auf RTL Nitro !SERIENSTART! * 25. Juli 2017: The Blacklist: Redemption Staffel 1 startet auf RTL Crime !SERIENSTART! The Blacklist Wiki Filme Rückblick Juni= Rückblick Juni * 01. Juni 2017: Kinostart Baywatch * 01. Juni 2017: Kinostart Wenn du stirbst, zieht dein ganzes Leben an dir vorbei, sagen sie * 01. Juni 2017: Kinostart Gregs Tagebuch 4 - Böse Falle! * 08. Juni 2017: Kinostart Mein neues bestes Stück * 08. Juni 2017: Kinostart Die Mumie * 08. Juni 2017: Kinostart Plan B - Scheiß auf Plan A * 15. Juni 2017: Kinostart Wonder Woman * 15. Juni 2017: Kinostart Mädelstrip * 15. Juni 2017: Kinostart Das Belko Experiment * 15. Juni 2017: Kinostart Bob der Baumeister - Das Mega Team - Der Kinofilm * 15. Juni 2017: Kinostart Der wunderbare Garten der Bella Brown * 15. Juni 2017: Kinostart Maria Mafiosi * 22. Juni 2017: Kinostart Monsieur Pierre geht online * 22. Juni 2017: Kinostart Transformers 5 - The Last Knight * 29. Juni 2017: Kinostart Wilson - Der Weltverbesserer * 29. Juni 2017: Kinostart Overdrive * 29. Juni 2017: Kinostart Sommerfest * 29. Juni 2017: Kinostart Girls Night Out |-| Vorschau Juli= Vorschau Juli * 06. Juli 2017: Kinostart Ich - Einfach unverbesserlich 3 * 06. Juli 2017: Kinostart Casino Undercover * 06. Juli 2017: Kinostart Das Pubertier * 13. Juli 2017: Kinostart Begabt - Die Gleichung eines Lebens * 13. Juli 2017: Kinostart Berlin Falling * 13. Juli 2017: Kinostart Spider-Man - Homecoming * 13. Juli 2017: Kinostart Fallen - Engelsnacht * 13. Juli 2017: Kinostart Zum Verwechseln ähnlich * 20. Juli 2017: Kinostart Valerian - Die Stadt der tausend Planeten * 20. Juli 2017: Kinostart Das unerwartete Glück der Familie Payan * 27. Juli 2017: Kinostart Max 2 - Agent auf vier Pfoten * 27. Juli 2017: Kinostart Ostwind - Aufbruch nach Ora Viele weitere Informationen findet ihr auch in der Moviepedia. Buch des Monats thumb|200px|left|link=w:c:buecher:Eragon - Die Weisheit des FeuersEragon - Die Weisheit des Feuers Zwar konnten die Varden die Schlacht auf den brennenden Steppen gewinnen, doch ist ihre Zukunft mehr als ungewiss, denn ihre Vernichtung scheint immer wahrscheinlicher. Das hat vor allem mit Murtagh zu tun, der von Galbatorix als neuster Drachenreiter in seinen Dienst gezwungen und mit unglaublicher Macht ausgerüstet wurde. Selbst Eragon, Verbündeter Drachenritter der Varden und selbst außergewöhnlicher Krieger, ist ihm nicht gewachsen und hoffnungslos unterlegen. So machen sich Eragon und Saphira auf, ihre Ausbildung endlich abzuschließen, in der Hoffnung stärker zu werden und hinter das Geheimnis von Murtaghs unmöglichen Kraftzuwachs zu kommen. Doch vorher müssen sie noch ihre Rechnung mit den Ra’zac begleichen und Roran bei der Rettung Katrinas helfen. Weiterlesen … • Abstimmung für das nächste Buch des Monats Autor: Lord Crysis (Lieblingsbücher Wiki) Vorgestellte Catstory Kalter Wind Die junge HeckenClan-Schülerin namens Pandapfote wird vom SternenClan auf eine Probe gestellt. Mit der Zeit werden ihr wichtige Bausteine aus ihrem Leben genommen, um zu testen ob sie diese Tragödie aushalten kann und sich nicht dem Wald der Finsternis anschließt. Eine unglaubliche Bedrohung versteckt sich auch in der Ferne der Clans und zu allem Unglück erfährt die Schülerin von dem fünften, verschollenen WolfsClan. Wird sie den ersten Schmerz verkraften, oder wird der kalte Wind ihr Herz bereits in junger Lebenszeit verschließen? Weiterlesen … Autor: HollyMoon (WarriorCats-Erfindung Wiki) Geburtstage Herzlichen Glückwunsch an alle Wiki, die diesen Monat ihren Geburtstag feiern konnten! Zitat des Monats Schlussworte Das war es auch schon mit der Juni-Ausgabe der Community-News. Habt ihr Ideen und Vorschläge für weitere Inhalte der News, andere Verbesserungsvorschläge oder Lob? Dann schreibt sie uns in die Kommentare! ----